Big Time Monsters
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, witches and shifters. Welcome to Minnesota. Better than it sounds! Prologue up! KENDALL/JAMES CARLOS/STEPHANIE LOGAN/CAMILLE
1. Prologue

He dropped the body on the hard concrete ground, feeling the energy it had given him flow through his body.

The girl wasn't dead. She would wake up in a few hours. He heard footsteps approaching and ran off, easily gone before they could move another step.

It was good to be a vampire.

* * *

He looked through the spell book one more time. There had to be something in there that could help him. The group of men had all died in one spot, at the same time. No gunshots, no knife wounds. I was his job to find out who was running around, killing innocent people and risking exposing everyone.

Yes. He looked down at one of the victim's necks. They were barely noticeable, but they were there. It looked like two bee stings next to each other.

A vampire. Phase one complete.

He sighed with satisfaction. It was good to be a witch.

* * *

He looked in fear at the tall man approaching him. The man wanted money; he had none. However, he knew this guy wouldn't take no for an answer.

He focused hard, letting his instincts take over. He felt his face grow longer, his spine and limbs changing, so that he was down on all fours. Claws coming out through the tips of his fingers and toes.

He snarled in his new form at the man, who shrieked in horror at what had happened to the boy in front of him. He ran away, screaming.

He ran off into the darkness.

It was good to be a werewolf.

* * *

He lay back on his bed, yawning widely. Another fun day of breaking into witch clubs and scaring the crap out of them.

It was good to be a panther.

**I know the panther one is too short. This was just a prologue. See if you can guess who's who! Please review!**


	2. Cats taste like bad fish

**Ok first off let me say that only one person guessed right! Their name is at the end of the chapter but you'll find out what everyone is in this chapter anyway.**

James dumped the book back on the shelf. He was tired. He would've gone out searching for the bodies the night before, but his cousins had been over. Getting up and going out at one in the morning had been the only other option.

He took out his lucky comb and ran it through his hair, looking around the small library. He headed out the door and down the stairs. He stifled a yawn.

"Gran?" he called as he walked through the doorway at the bottom, pushing the beaded strings aside. "You here?"

"In here, James." James's grandma came out of the back room on the other side. "Just getting some more dream-catchers to hang up for display. Listen, can you watch the shop for a few hours? I've got a meeting to go to."

"Who with?"

She beamed at him. "The rest of the Elders. So, can you watch the shop?"

He shrugged. "No problem. It's not like I've got much else to do."

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her coat and walked out the door. James sat on the stool behind the counter. Werewolves had killed all James's parents and younger sister when he was seven. He'd been living with his grandma ever since. They both belonged to Circle Twilight, the group of witches that preferred to use good spells, as opposed to bad ones. Those were up to Circle Midnight.

He sighed and looked around the shop. All around there were displays of herbs and spices, dream-catchers, wax dolls and a whole lot of other things. This was a store for witches, not humans. Well, maybe really superstitious ones, but that was it.

James heard the door open and looked up. "Hey. Can I help you?"

A boy with spiked black hair leaned on the counter. "Yeah. I need something for protection. Anything will do."

James thought for a minute. "It depends on what you're trying to protect yourself against." He looked closely at the boy. "You don't look like a witch, anyway."

"Maybe because I'm a dude!" the guy said sarcastically. He fingered the long chain around his neck with a black foxglove on the end. "But you're right. I'm a shapeshifter."

"Nice," James grinned. "By the way, wizard is a word for an old man who works alone, and a warlock is a word for a traitor or a liar. Witch is the word used for everyone."

"Oh. Well, anyway. I need protection against vampires."

"Wait." James leaned forward. "Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You're not investigating al the killings around town, are you?"

"Maybe I am. What does it matter?"

"Because I am too!"

"Oh." The guy looked interested now. "That's different. I got a lead, you know. A vampire club downtown. Our killer hangs out there most nights, I'm certain."

"Nice!" James said again as he sat back, smirking. "So, care to go clubbing with me tonight? I'll bring spells with me."

The guy took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here's the address. By the way, I'm Logan Mitchell. Panther."

"James Diamond. Twilight."

* * *

James stood out on the cold street. He pulled his jacket around him more tightly. Where the hell was Logan?

"Hey! Sorry I took so long! I ran into a little trouble. You good to go?"

James nodded and pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. "Put this on. It should keep away any mind control that vampires might try to use on us."

"Cool. Let's go." They walked towards the door of the small building and opened it. There was a long staircase leading down. They could hear loud voices and heavy metal music.

James swallowed. "You scared?"

"A little. You?"

James laughed. "A lot. But we have to do this."

Logan nodded and headed down the stairs. James followed closely behind.

There was a bar in the club, with a lot of vampires sitting there. James and Logan headed for the bar stools and sat down. James looked around. There was a pool table on one end, and some pinball machines on the other. There were vampires everywhere.

James felt completely out of place. The barman turned around. James couldn't help his recoil. There was something _wrong_ with his face. He looked . . .

Cold. And dark.

"You two new around here?" he asked, showing his teeth.

"Uh, yeah," Logan said.

James tried to slow down the pounding of his heart, when he noticed the other vampires. He hadn't really noticed them much, but now they were crowding around. And they were scary.

They were like sharks, beady eyes and long sharp teeth. James could feel their thoughts. Being a witch, he was telepathic. He could feel their intentions. Really bad intentions.

He wasn't just scared now; he was so terrified he thought his heart might stop. Then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Come on outside with me."

He heard some vampires cheering, and one yelled, "Have fun!" James shivered.

He was being steered out of the club and up the stairs. He looked to his right and saw that Logan was being pushed too. He felt a blast of cold air as they left the club. He tried to break free of the iron grip on his shoulder. He couldn't.

Then he was released. He spun around to confront who'd kicked them out—

And came face to face with the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. The weird thing was that they made his heart pound even more but in a nice, warm way. The other weird thing was that the gorgeous eyes belonged to a guy.

A guy with dirty blond hair in tresses that fell over his forehead, and a little over his eyes. He was shorter than James, but taller than Logan. His face wasn't like the others. He looked gentle. And he was so God Damn handsome.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" he was demanding. "I don't know what was going through your tiny minds, but a place like that is no place for you people." He said the last two words with disgust. James understood. This vampire thought they were humans.

"You don't understand—"

"No, you don't understand! That place is dangerous! Last week, two girls like you wandered in there, and you know what happened to them?"

"Hey!" Logan cut in. "I'm a shifter, and he's a witch. We're not humans."

The vampire raised his eyebrows. "Even so. Why did you even go in there?"

James was uncertain. Should they tell him or not? He looked at Logan, who just gave a small nod.

James turned to the vampire. "We were looking for the vampire that's been killing all the gangs around town. We had a lead that the killer is down in that club."

The vampire shrugged. "Well, I can tell you that it's not me. I have better things to do with my time." He shrugged and held out his hand. "Anyways, I'm Kendall Knight."

Logan leaped backwards. "_What?_"

"Dude," Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I already ate. Besides," he wrinkled his nose. "Cats taste like bad fish."

James burst out laughing. Logan scowled.

"But still." He was now practically hiding behind James. "You're _Kendall Knight_. You're the heir to the Redfern family. I mean . . . I guess I panicked for a minute. Sorry."

Kendall rolled his eyes "It's cool."

James shrugged the whole thing off. "We were gonna go back to my place for some food after we checked out the club. You up for it?" He was being totally forward; he knew that. He didn't care. They needed more Night People on their side, anyway.

Those gorgeous eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I dunno. I mean, I'm kind of with someone down there—"

"Hey, come on." Logan was making an attempt to be friendly. "Vampires eat ordinary food, right? You like tacos?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, laughing. James knew they'd won. "I love tacos."

"Well then. We're friends now, so let's go."

* * *

James sat back on the couch, yawning wildly. Kendall was sitting next to him. He looked a little out of place with the homey Diamond living room. "I like your place."

"You do?" James raised his eyebrows. He'd never really been mad about it; all his High School friends thought it was kind of weird.

Kendall nodded. "I do. I wish I had a place like this."

James reached for the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, not realising that Kendall was doing the same thing. Their fingers brushed off each other for just a second.

And James's mind exploded.

**This is like a parody of Night World, for anyone who didn't know. And this is my first real attempt at slash, so please bear with me! The Crazy Girl Next Door was the only one who guessed right, also for people who didn't know. Carlos comes up in the next chapter. Reviews!**


	3. What was I supposed to think?

**Just have one thing to say. The only other BTR characters coming up in the story are Camille, Stephanie and Tyler. Other characters might come up too, but for now those 3 are the only ones that are definitely gonna show up.**

James couldn't understand it. He felt dizzy and disoriented. What was going on? He felt another presence all around him. He was seeing someone else's mind, but not with his eyes.

_What the heck is going on?_

Kendall's voice was inside his head. He sounded the same way that James felt. Then he realised that the mind he was floating around in was Kendall's. It looked like fire and lightning.

_This doesn't make any sense._

_No shit! Why are you in my head! Get out of here!_

_I don't even know how I got in!_

There was now a strange light shining in James's eyes.

_What now . . .?_

"_Kendall."_

_James looked up, even though he didn't control his actions. There was a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She had long flowing dark hair and piercing green eyes. She was smiling at him._

"_Jayne." James hadn't said that. Then he realised what was going on. He was in Kendall's memories. He looked around and saw a small village. Really old-fashioned. Wow, the dude was old._

_She sat next to him on the grass next to him. They were on the very edge of the town, near a forest. _

"_I wanted to speak with you. I really don't think it's fair that you have to choose over my sister and I."_

"_I've already made my decision, Jayne. I'm not changing my mind."_

_She smiled sadly, but James saw something in her eyes. A frightening spark. Like the vampires in the club._

"_I know, but you see, Lily doesn't deserve someone like you. She needs someone as pathetic and small as she is."_

_James just sat there, staring. He smirked. "I never saw you as the jealous type."_

_Jayne rolled her eyes. "There's a lot you don't know about me. For example, did you know that I'm immortal?"_

_James was shocked. _Who the heck was this chick?

_She was smiling deviously. "All my family are. Lily, my father, everyone. Only there's a condition we have to follow if we want to stay immortal. It seems that we have to drink the blood of mortals to survive. It can get a little tiresome at times, but it's worth it." She gave a savage grin, and James saw that she'd grown her fangs. James was scared now. _

"_Do you know what else we can do?" She leaned closer to him. "We can make others like us. We can change them to vampires too." James knew that Kendall probably should've shouted for help at this point, but he didn't. Maybe he had been paralysed with fear. James didn't know._

"_Just think, Kendall," she whispered in his ear. "You would be mine, now and forever."_

_Then she clamped a hand over his mouth. As a vampire, she was a lot stronger than he was. Nobody heard a sound as he was dragged into the bushes. Jayne was now lying on top of him, one hand still clamped over his mouth. She leaned in close to him. "I'm afraid that this might hurt a little."_

_Then she sank her teeth into his throat. James arched his back. God, it hurt so much. He struggled to get away, but it didn't do any good. She was taking his blood against his will, and it was the most horrible feeling that he'd ever experienced._

_She eventually took her lips off his neck. They were covered in blood, and she was smiling deviously. She grabbed a stick from the ground and sliced it across her own neck. She fell on top of him so that her blood was now flowing into his mouth. He was being suffocated. He tried not to swallow the blood, but it was harder to drown yourself than he expected, and soon she got off him and pressed a finger to the cut on her neck. James was too weak and dizzy to move. He felt sick._

_Jayne seized him under the arms ad pulled him deeper into the forest. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't really care. He was starting to see double. Then he lost consciousness . . ._

_GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS _MY_ HEAD! GET _OUT!

The angry shout dragged James out of the memory. He found himself sitting on the couch again. He was leaning on the arm of it, lying sideways. He looked up and saw that Kendall was lying on the floor. He was sitting up and rubbing his head. He was scowling at James. "People have secrets, you know."

"I know." James sat up. "I honestly don't know what happened there. Is Logan still asleep?"

Kendall looked over at Logan, who was sprawled out in an armchair. "Yeah."

James helped Kendall up. He was careful to help him up by his arms. He didn't want to touch his bare skin and repeat this weird incident. "Kendall, what I saw . . . in your head . . . is that how you became a vampire?"

Kendall nodded. "It's nothing, really. It happened ages ago."

"How long ago?" James was curious.

Kendall thought for a second. "Uh . . . I think it was 1640."

"Wow. You're old, dude!"

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, thanks. Jayne is still alive too. And her father, Hunter Redfern."

"Yeah, I know him. We all do. And what about Lily?"

"Huh?" Kendall looked at the floor. "What about her?"

"Is she still alive?"

"No. She died after I was changed."

"How?"

Kendall didn't answer.

"Sorry, I'm being really nosy. It's none of my business."

"It's alright. You wanted to know, so I'll tell you." He sighed, running a hand through his blond locks. "When I woke up, I was in the Redfern cabin. They were all there. I was so confused, and scared. They were telling me that I was too weak, and that I shouldn't move yet. I ran out of the cabin, anyway. I thought that maybe I should go to my father." Kendall smiled sadly. "I thought he'd know what to do. Lily followed me and tried to get me to come back. I wouldn't, so she came with me. When we got there, we explained everything to my father. My new teeth were enough proof, anyway."

"Then what?"

Kendall shut his eyes and hid his head in his hands. "My father said he was going to fulfil his duty of protecting the innocent people around him. Then he grabbed a stake from the fire and attacked Lily with it." Kendall lifted his shirt and showed James a long scar on his side. "I tried to protect her, but I was too weak." He was shaking. "All I could do was hold her and watch her die, before my father turned on me. Then the Redferns came and took Lily and me from the house. We had to leave the town."

James hesitated before placing his hand on top of Kendall's. "I'm sorry."

SMASH!

The living room window had exploded. There was a werewolf standing in the middle of the floor, snarling.

"Wake Logan up," Kendall said calmly, standing up. Then he jumped on top of the werewolf, tackling him to the floor. James ran over to Logan. "Logan, up! Now!"

Logan sat up with a jump. Then he saw what was happening. "Kendall, stop!" Then he changed.

James watched, fascinated. Logan leaped into the fight, now a large black panther.

James really wished he could fight. Why couldn't he shapeshift, or have inhuman strength? He created a ball of witch power above his cupped hands, getting ready for a chance.

But Logan had the back of Kendall's shirt in his jaws and was pulling him away. Kendall was wailing in protest. He sounded like a cat, and looked like one too. His hands were clawed and he was trying to get Logan off him.

Logan and the werewolf both changed to people. "Carlos! What did you do that for?"

Carlos the werewolf shrugged guiltily. "Some witch told me that you disappeared into this house with a witch and a vampire, and you didn't come back out. What was I supposed to think?"

Logan frowned. "I don't know who told you, but they need to mind their own business. I'm fine, anyway." He gestured to Kendall and James. "New team-mates; James the witch and Kendall the vampire."

Carlos grinned. _Weird change of mood_, James thought.

"So, you're all looking for the killers too?"

Kendall shrugged. "I guess I could pitch in a little. And those two were set on it the whole time."

Carlos grinned again. "Well then. No hard feelings?"

James groaned. "Dude, what about the window? You broke it!"

"Ooh." Carlos made a face. "Sorry."

**Sorry it's kind of crap. Next one will be better. Please review!**


	4. I'd prefer to use the door

Carlos looked at the window. "I can pay to get it fixed—"

"It's fine. I'm a witch; I'll find something," James cut in, sighing.

Logan shot him an apologetic smile. He just shrugged.

"Am I interrupting something?"

James spun around. He smiled. "Hi, Gran."

James's grandma was a small woman, with large glasses and a sweet face. She might have looked ancient, which she was, but if you looked at her eyes, you'd see that there was still youth in them. And wisdom. Lots of it. James loved her with all his heart.

"No, you're not. These are just my new friends, Kendall, Logan and Carlos."

Gran looked at each of them thoughtfully. She looked at Carlos first and smiled grimly. "Young man, when you wish to enter someone's house, you do not enter through the window."

James's jaw fell open. How did she know these things? Apparently Carlos was thinking the same thing. "Sorry, um . . ."

She laughed. "You could've used the back door. There's a black dahlia hanging up above it."

"Oh."

Gran turned to Logan. "And you're Logan?"

He nodded, looking shy for the first time since James had met him.

Finally, she turned to Kendall. "And you're Kendall Knight." It wasn't a question.

He nodded. Gran held out her hand. "Unity."

He held out his own and shook hers. "Unity."

James was even more surprised now. So, Kendall knew how to greet witches? That was interesting. Ten again, all the Redferns were part witch, so maybe it wasn't that surprising at all.

Logan looked around at the broken window. "We should probably get going. The neighbours might've heard the crash."

Carlos nodded in agreement. Before anyone could respond, he changed and leaped back out the broken window. Logan waved goodbye before following.

In the distance, James thought he heard the spooky howl of a wolf, then there was silence. Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "I should get going too. I hope you don't mind, but I'd prefer to exit through the door."

Gran smiled at him and led him to the door. James followed and watched as Kendall just disappeared into the dark.

_Spooky._

Gran shut the door and sighed. "Be a darling and make me a cup of coffee, James? I'll take care of the window."

James went into the kitchen. He made the coffee in a daze. Were they going to find who'd killed the humans or not? James could easily see how their chances were better now there were four of them, working together. What would it be like to see Kendall every day? Hmm . . .

Gran walked into the kitchen, and he handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Jamie."

She sat down at the table, and James sat across from her, taking a sip of his drink.

"So, James. We've lived together for a long time, and you never told me you were gay."

James choked on the coffee. "W-what?" he gasped, coughing and spluttering.

"Oh, I see. Then you're bi?"

"Gran, what are you talking about?"

James was shocked when she started laughing. "You should see you face, Jamie. And I may be old, but I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, Gran! But . . . how do you . . . I mean . . ."

"I saw the way you looked at him. And did you know that when you concentrate, you can see someone's aura?"

"So, you see how they're feeling?"

"Yep. When I looked at you, your mind was the colour of roses. Pink roses."

"Because pink means love? Did you look at anyone else's?"

Gran smiled at him. "No, I didn't. It's considered a violation of privacy."

James didn't bother to ask why she'd looked at his mind if it was such a privacy violation. He had to ask about something else. "Gran, when me and Kendall's hands touched, we saw into each other's minds. I saw a flashback of his. Is that normal?"

"Well, has it happened to you before?"

"No."

"Well then." She finished her coffee and stood up. "As or what it means, you'll have to find out for yourself. I'm going to bed, and I'll be gone early tomorrow morning. Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Gran."

**Really just a filler chapter. Next one will be better. Please review!**


	5. Never been better!

James took an apple out of the fruit bowl, yawning. He'd been haunted by horrible dreams the whole night. Sometimes they just came at random. Visions of his parents and sister being ripped apart, before the werewolves leaped on top of him . . .

He shivered and sat at the table. He hated nights like that. They drained all of the energy out of him. He was exhausted. He heard a knock on the back door and groaned quietly. He didn't want to get up.

He heaved himself off the chair and went to the door, opening it. He almost fell over.

_Oh God, my hair's a mess and I'm wearing freaking _sweatpants_ . . ._

Kendall looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, did I wake you up? I thought it might be too early to come, but . . ."

"Nah. I was awake already. Uh, come in."

Kendall walked in, looking around. James couldn't understand why he was so fascinated by where he lived. It was just a house!

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Last night I wandered around the streets for a while, asked around, ad got some information."

"About what?" James asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes at him. "Wal-Mart sales! What do you think?" he replied sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes back at him and sat down. "Sit," he said simply. "Tell me what you found out."

Kendall sat down. "Well, the killer is a vampire, but you knew that already."

"Yeah. What else?"

"A girl around our age."

"What? How could you possibly figure that out?"

Kendall smirked. "My natural intelligence. Anyway, girls have thinner fangs than guys. Fact. So it was either a girl, or a five-year-old." H smiled at James. "Somehow the first one seems the most likely option, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And there's something else. They were all killed by the same vampire, but you probably knew that too. And it wasn't for food. Whoever it is, they're building their energy up for something really, really big that's gonna happen." He shrugged. "But as for that big thing, I don't know."

James nodded. "It doesn't matter. We're still a lot father ahead than we were yesterday." He paused. "Uh, Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about what happened last night?"

Kendall looked at the table. "Honestly, I have no idea. It was freaky. It's never happened to me before."

"Me neither. By the way, I'm sorry about invading your mind yesterday. It wasn't on purpose or anything."

"I know. If it was, you would've left early. I mean," he gave a shaky laugh. "Who'd want to relive that, right?"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. It happened four hundred years ago."

"I know." He sighed. "But, I just feel like . . ." He trailed off.

"What happened to Lily was not your fault, ok?" James said firmly. "You need to keep telling yourself that, or you'll be living with guilt that isn't even yours!"

He paused. "Wait, did that last part make any sense?"

Kendall laughed. "I got the general idea of what you were saying. Thanks, James. You're . . ." he looked at James. "You're a great friend."

James just shrugged and smiled, but his heart was pounding. _Oh great, the friend speech . . ._

Kendall smiled at him and got up. "I need to get going."

"Why?"

He smirked. "I'm hungry. See you later."

%%%

James wandered around the streets, lost in his thoughts. Carlos and Logan were chatting loudly, but he didn't feel like joinging in.

"Yeah, she thought I was cute, but I told her I didn't want a girlfriend right now—"

"Then what?"

"She accused me of being gay."

"Are you serious? What kind of stuck up bitch was she?"

"I know, right? Hey, do you . . ."

"Yeah. James, what about you?"

"Huh?" James looked at Logan. "I asked if you could smell smoke too."

"Oh. Yeah, I can." It was disconcerting. James looked around. "Where's it coming from?"

"That way," Carlos said simply, pointing down to his right."

"Wow! You have a great sense of smell!"

"I can see the smoke, idiot."

"Oh."

"Come on!" Logan said impatiently, taking off. James and Carlos followed closely behind.

They saw one of those run-down apartment buildings that not many people were living in anymore. It was up in flames.

"What the heck?" Carlos muttered. "How can nobody have called the Fire Department yet?"

Then they heard sirens.

They went across to the building's side of the street. He could feel the heat on his cheeks.

There was a woman there, screaming hysterically. "Please, help! My daughter's up there!"

James looked up, and saw a head at one of the windows. Oh God, it's just a kid . . .

"A kid," Logan choked, speaking James's mind. "Oh, this is horrible . . ."

James looked up again, and jumped in shock. "She's gone! Where'd she go?"

The woman was now sobbing on a man's shoulder, shaking.

James suddenly heard screaming. "Mommy!"

He saw the girl at the front door of the building. She came running forward. How the hell did she do that?

Clearly her mother was thinking the same thing, as she hugged her tightly. "How did you get out?"

The girl was only about seven years ld, so James wasn't surprised when she spoke in a bright, chirpy voice. "A pretty blond boy saved me!"

"What . . .?" Carlos scratched his head. He looked around. "Over there, guys."

They took off again, down an alleyway. Kendall was sitting aainst the wall, coughing.

"Kendall?" Logan went over, getting down on his knees. "You ok?" James and Carlos followed.

Kendall laughed hoarsely. "Never been better! Really."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Why did you go in there? Was it to save the kid?"

Kendall shook his head. "She wasn't on my list of priorities until I heard her screaming on my way out. I live in that building." He frowned. "Or I did, anyway."

Carlos pulled Kendall to his feet. "You're badly burned. You need to get treated."

"How? Any doctor will think I'm some supernatural thing! Which I am. I mean, that fine would've killed me, if I was human." He shook his head.

James had an idea. "We'll take you back to the shop. We've got tons of healing stuff there."

**Was it any good? Review and tell me!**


	6. It sounds so cheesy!

"Ow . . ." Kendall whimpered. _"Ow!"_

"Sorry!" James muttered in exasperation as he rubbed purple oil on Kendall's burns. "Stop being such a baby! This stuff is gonna make you better."

"But it _stings_."

"It'll help when it stops stinging," James replied.

"_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies . . ."_

"Logan, that's my phone! Will you answer it?" James asked, still rubbing the oil on Kendall's arms, chest and stomach. He was glad that he was the one doing the healing; it gave him an excuse to gaze at the perfect skin, the muscular build, and pretty much everything else.

Logan was talking into the phone, looking totally bemused. "But how . . . I mean . . . ok, we'll be there soon. Bye." He hung up. "James, that was your Gran. She said she wants you to come back to the house, and I quote 'bring Kendall with you, and lock up the shop when you leave'."

"How did she know we were here?" Carlos asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's what I wanted to know." He shrugged. "We'll go home for a while, I guess. Call us when you're ready."

James watched as they left. "I guess we'd better go too." He threw Kendall his shirt and he pulled it on.

"I wonder what your Gran wants, " Kendall said absent-mindedly.

James shrugged. "Who knows? You can never tell with her."

They walked down the street, not saying anything. These awkward silences were really starting to bother him.

They finally got to the house and headed to the back door. James unlocked it and went inside.

"You're here," Gran smiled, looking up from the book she'd been reading. "Will you come upstairs?"

"Uh . . ." The two boys followed her up the stairs. James realised they were going to the spare room. Gran opened the door. The room looked the same way it always did. They didn't have guests very often. There was a single bed, a small closet, the usual stuff. The only difference was a suitcase on the bed.

Gran picked it up and handed it to Kendall. "I had some friends of mine salvage most of your belongings. You can start unpacking now."

"Wait . . . what?" Kndall looked hopelessly confused. James _felt_ hopelessly confused.

Gran laughed. "Well, you can't live in that ash tray anymore, can you? So you'll be living here. Just so you know, I'll expect you to take at least a couple of shifts at the shop, and we're not going to wait on your hand and foot. You're like family now, and families do their own work."

""Uh . . ." Kendall was lost for words. James was surprised to hear him speak in his mind.

_She's just invited me to move in! What should I do? Say thanks or do the whole 'I couldn't possibly accept' thing?_

_Er . . . try both._

_Got it._

"Uh, that's really kind of you, but I can't just move in—"

"I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you to. I don't care who you are, I never let a boy your age live on the streets. Especially not if they're a friend of my Jamie."

"But—"

"Shush!" Gran waved a hand impatiently. "You're a vampire, Kendall. I don't have to pay for extra food, but even if I did, I'd be willing. Now, start unpacking. I'll be making dinner downstairs. James, give me a hand?"

"Huh?" James looked up. "Oh, yeah."

He followed her out of the room. He could hear Kendall speak to him again.

_What should I make of this?_

_Be happy. You have a home now._

_Well, yeah. But still . . . it's kind of sudden._

_It'll be fun! Just don't take too long in the shower. She hates that._

He heard what sounded like a mental laugh. _I'll keep that in mind._

Gran took out a big pot. "I'm making curry."

"Again?" James asked, laughing quietly. "You really love your spices, Gran."

"Yes, well. I asked those friends that helped get Kendall's stufff about what happened that night in the living room."

"And?"

She sighed. "You ever heard of the silver chord?"

"Eh . . . no. Sounds kinds weird."

"Wouldn't expect anymore from a teenage boy," she rolled her eyes. "It connects two people together. Two people who are made for each other. You're linked telepathically."

"So . . . we're . . .?"

"Soulmates. They say that everyone has someone who's their perfect match. You might hate your soulmate, but once you meet them, you're never going to be completely happy without them in your life."

"It sounds so cheesy!" James couldn't help laughing.

"I know it does. But it's true."

James swallowed. "So, me and Kendall are . . . soulmates?"

"Yep."

"Hmm . . ." James thought for a minute. "Should I tell him?"

"No, I think you should just let him figure it out himself, just like you did!"

"Easy on the sarcasm, Gran! I'm serious. I mean, I don't know how he'd react. He might hate me. He was engaged to that Redfern girl, and I think he still loves her."

"You don't know that. Give it a try. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Ok," James nodded.

"Good. Go upstairs and see if he's finished unpacking. I don't need any help here."

James dashed up the stairs and headed to the guest room. He knocked hesitantly. "Uh, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door. Kendall was sitting on the window seat, leaning against the glass. "You ok, dude? You look really worried about something."

"I'm fine."

James sat on the bed and thought to himself. Him and Kendall, made for each other? It was a nice thought, but could it really be true? And then there was lily Redfern. He was sure that Kendall still had some sort of feelings for her. He looked out the window at the dark sky outside. Kendall was a creature of the night. They all were, but mostly him. He belonged there. And whether they were together or not, it couldn't work if one was going to live forever, and the other would grow old and die.

Being part of the night would be interesting. Being part of the night and having Kendall with him would be better. But did he really have the nerve for that?

"James?" Kendall looked at him. "Seriously, are you ok?"

"Kendall, I . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to make me a vampire."

**BOM BOM BOOOMMMMM! Hehe, sorry . . . the girls are gonna come in most likely in 2 chapters time! Please review!**


	7. I knew that

"What?" Kendall stood up, staring at James. "You can't be serious."

"I am," James said shakily.

"Why?" Kendall demanded, sitting next to him.

"I . . . can't explain why. Please, Kendall."

Kendall didn't say anything. James felt frustration growing inside him. "Why are you so against changing me?"

"I never said I was!" Kendall snapped. "It's just, once I change you there's no going back. There have been so many people who've asked to become vampires. They think they're ready, but they're _not_. James, after a couple of days half of them can't take it anymore and they just stake themselves, or they let themselves starve to death. I don't want that to happen to you!"

I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sure about this. And if you don't do it, I'll find someone else. And they might kill me."

Kendall clenched his jaw. "Ok. What about Gran?"

"It's my choice, not hers. And . . . she was gonna die before me anyway."

"I guess so." Kendall took a deep breath. "Ok. Do you want to start now?"

"Uh . . . alright, why not?" Might as well get it done as soon as possible. "We have at least twenty minutes before dinner."

Kendall nodded. "Ok. Can you go and get me a pencil?"

"A pencil?" James raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Do you want to become a vampire or not? If you do, then I need a pencil!"

"Okaaayyy . . ." James got up and went to his room. He ran his hand over the desk, grabbing a hard, wooden pencil.

He went back into Kendall's room, where he was still sitting in the same place. James went over to him. "Lie down," he instructed.

James leaned back against the pillows, his heart pounding. "Why are we lying down?"

"It's easier. And either of us could get light-headed while this is going on. If you pass out for a second, wouldn't you prefer to be lying down already?"

"Point taken. I have the pencil."

"Hold onto it for now. We'll need it in a second."

Kendall leaned in closer. James felt his hot breath on his neck and suddenly panicked. _Oh God, it's gonna be like when Jayne changed him, it's gonna __**hurt**__—_

He felt Kendall lick his throat once, then the sharpness of teeth. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But it didn't come.

Now James was confused. Was Kendall actually drinking his blood? All he could feel was Kendall's hands on his shoulders, his lips nuzzling his neck (which he definitely enjoyed) and a strange tugging feeling that he liked. And he could feel his mind. It was like that first night in his living room, but stronger, more intense. It was amazing.

_Does this always happen when you drink someone's blood?_

_Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Ever._

_Oh._ James hesitated before wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist, pulling him closer until there wasn't even a tiny bit of space between their bodies. James suddenly felt Kendall's mouth leave his neck. His arms moved up to Kendall's neck, trying to hold him in place. "Don't tempt me," Kendall breathed against James's neck. Kendall's voice surprised him; it sounded low and husky and . . . full of lust. "If I take too much, you're going to get hurt. I mean it, James."

"I know," I sighed removing my hands from his neck and letting him sit up. "Do you want the pencil now?"

"Yeah." James handed it to him. Kendall smirked, looking at him. "You still don't know what this is for, do you?"

"Not a clue."

To James's surprise, Kendall beckoned him to sit up. He watched as Kendall tilted his head back, like he was shaving his chin. The pencil went _slash_. He flinched as it drew blood and he dropped the pencil on the bed. "Ok. Your turn."

"Huh?" James looked at him, startled.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's blood exchange, genius. I take some of your blood, you take some of mine."

"Oh. I knew that."

"No you didn't."

James scowled at him. He cautiously leaned forward and took Kendall by the shoulders, turning the two of them around so that Kendall was now the one lying against the pillows. James bent his head down and placed his mouth on Kendall's wound. He paused, wondering what he should do. He wasn't exactly an expert when it came to drinking blood. He slowly started sucking on the wound. He was really a killer, he was drinking blood already . . . but it didn't taste like blood. James had always thought that blood tasted salty. And a little like fear, given the usual circumstances. Kendall's blood was sweet and rich; it tasted so strange and wonderful, and he wanted _more_ of it.

He sucked harder on Kendall's neck, and was pleased when he heard a faint moan coming from the blonde. James placed his hands on the other boy's hips, lifting him up slightly so that they were pressed together again.

_James . . ._

James smiled against the blonde's neck as he nipped on the sensitive skin. The gasp that came from the shorter boy was enough to send James's mind reeling. He bit harder, loving the sounds that Kendall was making. He was moaning and gasping, breathing hard, and writhing underneath _him._

_Kendall, I . . ._

_Yes?_

_I think I might be in love with you._

He swallowed another mouthful of blood and waited for Kendall's response. He felt hands on his chest, pushing him off. James took his lips from Kendall's neck and looked at him, holding his breath.

_Same here._

The voice echoed in James's head, and at first he wasn't sure if he'd heard wrong. But the look in Kendall's eyes told him that he hadn't. He grinned and smashed his lips against the blonde's. He felt Kendall's mouth open under his and he slid his tongue in. They both wrapped their arms around each other, panting into each other's mouths.

_Kendall, how long will it take for me to change?_

_We'll need to exchange blood a couple more times before it's enough to change you. I'd say once tomorrow, and once the next day. That might be enough, but I'm not sure._

_I have to say I'm completely fine with that._

"Boys! Come down if you wanna eat!"

James's eyes snapped open and he sighed. "We'd better go downstairs."

"Yeah." They both got up. James stumbled as he got off the bed, and felt Kendall grab his arm to steady him. "You ok?"

"I'm good. Thanks." They both trailed downstairs. Dinner was mostly silent, but they talked telepathically. Mostly asking each other random questions about each other.

_You like hockey?_

_I love it! What about you?_

_Same. I play on my High School team._

_Cool. You like High School?_

_It's ok. What, you don't go?_

_No. There's no point when you've been alive for four centuries already._

James brought his plate to the sink and put it in. He thought for a second.

_What was Lily like?_

_Why are you asking me that?_

The defensive tone caught James off guard for a second, but he was determined. I'm just curious.

There was a pause, and then he answered.

_She was sweet. But she was really delicate. Like a flower. _

_Yeah. Didn't Jayne mention that?_

_She did. Anyway, she seemed like a gust of wind would knock her over, but I guess I always knew there was something else in her._

_Yep, that would be her inner vampire._

_Yeah._

James took out his phone and sent a quick text to Logan. _We r ready. Will we meet u nd C?_

_He soon got a reply. Downtown warehouses. Victims mite be connected 2 our girl._

_C u soon._

* * *

James looked around the dark street. They walked towards the warehouse. Since the blood exchange, James could see, hear and smell better. He could see so many things that he never would have noticed before, and smelled so many things. They got to some kind or cargo yard between two warehouses, when James heard a sound. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked him.

"I thought I heard something." He looked around. They were standing near a corner and he'd noticed an upstairs widow near where they were standing. He suddenly spotted movement on the other side of the yard, in the shadows. "Guys, there's someone over there."

"I see him too," Carlos whispered. "Should we attack him or wait?"

"Um . . ." James heard another sound, but he didn't think about what it was. He didn't realise what was going to happen. The wooden club that came down on the side of Kendall's head was enough to help him figure it out. As he bent down and attempted to wake the lifeless boy at his feet, he heard Logan and Carlos go down too. How could this have happened so fast? He heard footsteps before a wave of pain on the back of his head. He slumped to the ground, hearing mad laughter before everything went black.

**Ok girls are coming up in the next chapter! Please review! **


	8. Is it you?

James's head hurt. He was lying in something wooden and hard. And it was moving. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, looking around. At first he barely noticed ho was with him. He just saw that he was in a wooden cart. Like one from the Middle ages. He could even hear horses' hooves outside. Then he looked at his surroundings more carefully. It was dark; and the effects of the blood exchange seemed to have worn off, but he could still see a little.

Carlos and Logan were both curled up on the floor, looking up at him. "You're awake!"

He nodded vaguely and saw Kendall sitting next to him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine."

"For now, at least." James looked at the other side of the cart, and saw three other people he didn't know. There wee two girls who looked about their age, one pale, one tanned, both with long brown hair. One of them looked a little familiar. The third was a small red-head boy, who was looking at him with an expression that creeped him out a little. The tanned girl was the one who's spoken.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" James asked nervously.

The pale girl sighed. "We're all in deep shit, that's what."

"Where are we?" Logan asked her. "And who are you three?"

It was the tanned girl who answered. "You're in the Dark Kingdom. Owned by the Night People. And you're here as slaves. And as for who we are, I'm Stephanie King and this is Camille Anderson and Tyler Parker."

"Slaves?" Carlos exclaimed, standing up. "What are you on about?"

James looked at Camille, suddenly recognising her. "Hey, you're a witch, aren't you? I've seen you at the Samhain parties before."

She nodded. "And I know you. You're name's James, right?"

"Yeah. James Diamond. This is Carlos, Logan and Kendall." He paused. "What's the dark Kingdom, exactly?"

Once again, it was Stephanie who answered. "It was founded way back in the sixteen hundreds. I don't know where it is, no one knows where it is. Not even the people who live here. It's in a valley, and I'd say most of the Night People here have never left it. It's like a place where they're safe from all the humans. And whenever humans show up on the mountains, they take them as slaves." She paused. "Or they hunt them and eat them. I heard this from someone else, but about ten years ago, someone new came into command here, and they started going out and kidnapping teenagers and kids off the streets. That's why Tyler and me are here.

"It's so old-fashioned cos most of these people don't know what the modern world is like. They were both born and died here, or they've lived here all this time. They all live down in a village inside the castle walls."

_A castle . . .?_

James looked at Camille. "And how did you get here?"

"I was investigating the slave trade. They caught me on my way in here. They got Tyler three days ago, and Stephanie's only been here for a few hours."

Stephanie laughed. "After two years, I finally escaped. I was on the mountain when they got me again."

"This is so weird," Kendall sighed. "You said that they take humans as slaves, but we're not human."

"Ah." Camille frowned. "Well then. I think I know why you're here."

"Why?"

"They think one of you is a Wild Power."

"What's that?" Stephanie asked her, looking startled. "I don't think they have any of those here."

"A Wild Power," everyone looked at Tyler, who looked solemn as he continued. "They have the power of blue fire and lightning. No one else can do what they can do. They could be any species, and they're really rare."

Logan gaped at him. "And how would you know that? How old are you?"

"I'm ten."

Camille smiled. "He's an awakened Old Soul."

"You're _kidding_."

An Old Soul was almost as rare and amazing as a Wild Power. It was someone who reincarnated. When they died, they were born somewhere else, as a different person, in a different time. Most Old Souls didn't know what they were, and didn't remember any of their past lives. But awakened ones did. They were so wise because they'd lived lives as so many different people. Different, nationalities, races, even the opposite sex. They were mostly fearless because they knew they'd have another life somewhere after they died.

"Ok. Now we all know each other," Carlos cut in. "We're gonna have to find a way to escape. What about the doors?"

"They're locked and chained from the outside," Camille replied.

"Hmm." Logan was frowning thoughtfully. "I have an idea! Rock the boat!"

"What now?" Kendall asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"If we throw are weight against the sides of the cart enough to knock it over, the doors might burst open. Armoured cars always seem to do that."

"I guess it might work," Stephanie said slowly. "You're able to se out through the cracks in the wood. I know a spot where we can to it. It's like a field, with a forest around it. It's a good spot. I'll let you know when it comes up." She sat in front of one of the cracks and looked out.

"Ok." Kendall looked around. "Does anyone know how many slave traders are driving the cart?"

"Moe than one, that's for sure."

"Alright, close enough. We should split up into two groups. How about me and James go with Stephanie, and Camille, Logan and Carlos take Tyler?"

"Good."

They all dissolved into silence as they waited for Stephanie to give them the signal. After a few minutes, Stephanie smiled. "We're here."

Everyone immediately got to their feet and walked to the left side of the cart. "Alright," Kendall said slowly. "Go!"

They all launched themselves against the other side of the cart. It rocked surprisingly hard, and James heard the groan of wood.

"Again!" Carlos shouted, and everyone lunged the other way. They kept going again and again, but the cart was surprisingly well balanced, and James was worried that any second now the people driving it were going to come down and stop them. "Come on!" he yelled, and they all slammed against the cart one more time. There was a long, splintering groan, then everything was confusion. James couldn't tell where the floor was anymore. He was rolling over and over, with arms and legs that belonged to other people hitting him. Then everything was still. James let out a shaky breath and looked up. He realised he was looking at daylight. The doors had burst open.

Instantly everyone was on their feet and running out. James took Stephanie by the hand and pulled her along in one direction, Kendall following. The three of them pounded through the trees.

"There they go! Stop them!"

Don't look, don't slow down, keep running . . .

He didn't know what to do. He looked around, praying for something that would help him.

"James, the tree." James looked at Kendall, who was already giving Stephanie a leg up into the think branches. James climbed up after her, then Kendall. They climbed higher until they were hidden by the leaves. James looked at his two companions. Stephanie looked on the verge of collapse. She was panting and shaking all over. Kendall was staring at the ground below, breathing shakily. Then he froze. James knew why; someone had just walked underneath them.

James looked down at them, feeling his body begin to shiver. He prayed that the man wouldn't look up.

Then he looked up. He was a huge man, like the Hulk or something. His face split into a grin. James realised he had only spotted Kendall, and that was why he didn't dare cry out when Kendall jumped out of the tree. Seeing Kendall fight the slave-trader without a second thought made James want to be a vampire all the more. Kendall was winning; the guy didn't seem to have any inhuman strength.

But then he changed. James watched in horror as the huge man turned into a huge black bear. He was making growling and grunting sounds as he managed to pin Kendall underneath him. It was so weird; seeing an animal pin a person down. But there was nothing even slightly funny about it. Especially not when the bear placed one of his huge paws over the struggling Kendall's neck. The bear pushed, putting all his weight down on that one paw, choking him.

James was about to jump down and help. He didn't care that the thing was a gigantic bear and all he had was witch fire. He was going to try.

Then the blue fire came. It started in such a huge burst that James had no idea where (or who) it had come from. Lightning flashed in between the flames. It was electrocuting the bear. Its head was thrown back, its mouth wide open, and its body starting to shake. Then it fell sideways. Kendall sat up, staring at it in shock. "What . . .?"

He looked up at James and Stephanie. "Ok, which one of you killed the bear dude?"

James hopped down from the tree, Stephanie following. "I don't know. I don't think it was me." He looked at Stephanie, who rolled her eyes.

"If I was the Wild Power here, I would've been out of this valley months ago."

"But we know it's one of us." James looked around at the other two. "But who?"

They began walking again, until James heard a rustling in the bushes. He stopped. "What's that? An animal?"

"Doesn't smell like one," Kendall muttered.

"And there are no animals around here, anyway," Stephanie added. "They're all dead."

That was when Logan came crawling out of the bushes. "Jesus, Logan," Kendall groaned. "You nearly gave me heart failure!"

Logan grinned. "Well, it's good to see you two." His smile vanished. "We got rid of the slave-traders after us. There were two. How did you get on?"

"One came after us." Stephanie sighed. "Blue fire got it."

"It's one of you three?" Logan gasped, staring at all of them.

"Yep. But we don't know who." James loomed at the bushes behind Logan. "Where are the others?"

"Over here." He led them through the bushes into a small clearing. Carlos, Tyler and Camille were sitting on the grass. Camille's face was in a painful grimace, James saw a hole in the leg of her jeans, and bloodstains.

"One of the slave-traders was a hound," Carlos said in a small voice. "He bit her. We're worried that it might get infected. And she's in a lot of pain."

"What do we do?" Tyler asked in an equally small voice.

James realised that everyone was looking at him, expecting an answer. Why was that? "I guess the only choice we have is to take her to the castle. They'll have medicine and stuff there, won't they?"

"You're crazy!" Stephanie snarled at him. "We can't go down there! That's where all the Night People are!"

Logan was grinning. "But it's the only place where we can get help. The other slaves would lend a hand, right? And now that I think about it, it's the last place they'll look for us."

It made perfect sense, and everyone else was starting to realise it. "Fine," Stephanie sighed. "We'll go to the damn castle." She turned to Camille. "Can you walk?" she asked, her tone softening a little.

Camille shook her head. "But I can try."

Kendall shook his head "Not a good idea. I'll carry you." He bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Should we set off now?"

"Yeah. Stephanie can lead, since she knows the way," Carlos replied, as he and Tyler stood up.

They began walking again. James was lost in his own thoughts. Could he really be a Wild Power? It just didn't seem likely, but at the same time, it could easily be true.

_Hey, Kendall?_

_Yeah?_

_Do you think you're the Wild Power?_

_I know I'm not._

_How would you know? I mean, it's almost impossible to tell, right?_

_Before they actually learn how to use their powers right, Wild Powers usually only turn on blue fire to the max when they really feel like they need it. Their subconscious just pulls it out. I guess either you or Stephanie panicked when you saw that overgrown teddy bear crushing me._

There was a pause, before he went on. _Wild Powers don't just attack things. They can heal things too. But, I think that's still only when they really need it._ He sighed. _If I was the Wild Power I would've already done something like that._

_For Lily?_

_No._

_Then who?_

He didn't answer.

_Kendall? _

Still nothing. James growled in frustration, shoving his hands in his pockets. Why was he like this?

"I see the castle," Tyler said suddenly.

James looked at it. It was huge and frightening. As they got closer, it looked even bigger. "How do we get in?"

Stephanie crept along against the wall, hiding in the shadows. The others followed her as she stopped at one particular spot. "I'm the only one who knows about this. I plan to keep it that way, alright?" They all nodded, and she slowly pulled a large, loose brick out of the wall, followed by two more. There was just enough room to crawl through. She crouched down and peeked through the hole, then she nodded at them and crawled in. Camille went next, then Kendall, then Carlos and Logan, then Tyler, and James crawled through last. Stephanie fixed the bricks and they sneaked across the busy courtyard, praying no one would look at them for too long.

Stephanie led them to one of the small straw huts and knocked on the door. A small woman opened the door. "This is the Healer," Stephanie said to them. "She can help Camille." She turned back to the woman. "Can we come in?"

She let them in. James looked around the hut. It was surprisingly roomy, with a stone floor and a few straw beds. They were all empty at that moment. "Put the girl on one of those." Kendall put Camille down and turned to her. "She got bitten, and she can't walk. Can you help her?"

The woman nodded without a word. That was when a tall, dark man burst into the hut.

"There they are!" he shouted, pointing. "Take them, now!" The room was filled with guards in an instant, and James felt his arms being forced behind him. He felt like screaming. How did everything keep going wrong? "Take them to the dungeon," the man said simply, before walking out. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw another guard haul Camille off the bed. He slapped her when she gave a whimper of pain.

"Don't hurt you, you jerk!" Logan shouted angrily, struggling to get away.

James didn't bother trying.

* * *

The dungeon was cold. Still, he hadn't expected anything less. He found himself in a cell with Kendall and Tyler, while Carlos, Logan, Stephanie and Camille were in the one next to him. He sat on the stone bench and leaned against the wall. "Now what?"

Kendall shrugged, sitting next to him. "I wish I knew. But there's not much we can do right now."

"Kendall . . ."

"Yes?"

"I think the effects of the blood exchange wore off."

"It's not a big deal. It doesn't mean we're too late to change you."

"So, are you going to—"

He stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the steps of the dungeon. He stood up and went to the bars of the cell to get a better look, as did Kendall and Tyler. There were three men, and a girl James recognised two of the mean immediately. One was the man who'd found them in the hut. The other was Hunter Redfern. He could tell; no one else in the Night World had that kind of domineering presence when they entered a room. "I see you have all of them," Hunter smiled at the dark man. "Good job, Hawk."

The girl suddenly stepped out from behind them, looking at each of them. She had long hair the colour of autumn leaves and piercing green eyes. She smiled at them. "Nice to see you again."

At first James didn't know whom she was talking too. Then he saw Kendall's expression. There was shock etched all over his face. James looked at the girl again. He recognised those eyes. They were the same as Jayne Redfern's. James's heart went cold, because although he'd never met this girl, he knew who she was.

It was Lily Redfern.

**Ok, that's that chapter done! Please review!**


	9. You were amazing

**Ok, so in this chapter you'll find out something you didn't know about Lily, James and Kendall! And in the next chapter you'll find out who the Wild Power is!**

It couldn't be. Lily had died. But she was standing right there in front of them. And she looked alive.

James couldn't stop staring. She was a lot more beautiful then Jayne, that was for sure, but she had the same wild, savage look in her eyes.

"Kendall," she smiled, walking up to the bars of the cell. "It's been so long. Did you miss me?"

"Lily . . ." Kendall was lost for words. "How . . .?"

She smiled. "It's a shock, isn't it? After my father sent you nd Jayne to the island he found a very gifted witch." Her smile grew wider. "My mother. She managed to bring me back. I've been hiding here for the last four hundred years." Her smile faltered. "Did you miss me?"

Kendall just smiled. "Yes." He was about to say something else when Lily's gaze shifted to James, and her expression filled with rage.

"It's you! What are you doing here?"

James was confused. He'd never met this chic, and she already hated him? How nice. Suddenly she smiled again, turning back to Kendall. "We'll talk upstairs." She beckoned for Hawk to come over and unlock the cell. He pulled Kendall out by the arm. Then Lily took him by the hand and led him away. James thought he saw Kendall glance back once over his shoulder before he disappeared up the stairs, the other men following closely behind.

James backed into the stone bench and sat back down with an exhausted sigh. He felt like screaming, again. He'd been so stupid. Kendall did still love her, and now she was back from the freaking dead. They were obviously perfect for each other. And Kendall was straight. James had been an idiot to ever think he wasn't.

He was about to ask Tyler about how the hell witches could bring vampires back to life when he heard someone scream. "Lily is a monster! She's a monster!" James's eyes shot open and he went hurried back to the front of the cell. The woman in the cell across from him was shaking, a mixture of anger and pain on her face. "Lily will rot in hell where she belongs! She's a monster! . . ."

"What are you talking about?" James called to her. "What did Lily do to you?"

The woman said nothing. "Please!" James screamed in frustration, shaking the bars of the cell. "My . . . my friend just went upstairs with her, and I need to know! Please!"

The woman looked at him blankly. "She's a murderer," she said blankly. "Innocent men, dead! All killed by a monster! All for the power in their blood! Taking children from the streets and making them work like animals! She's the devil, that's what she is! Your friend is already dead!" The woman suddenly broke down in tears and crawled to the back of her cell.

James looked ahead in horror. Lily. Lily was the killer. And she was the one who'd ordered those goons to take Steph and Tyler as slaves. And she . . .

She had Kendall. This time James did scream, shaking the bars of the cell harder and harder. How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so stupid?

"James, you need to calm down!" James turned on Camille with a blazing glare. "How can I calm down? Give me a reason to keep calm and I might consider it!"

Camille looked at him through the bars that separated them. "Try and reach Kendall. See if he can hear you. You can't do that if you're screaming like a monkey."

"I don't scream like a monkey," James muttered, but he sat down and started concentrating hard.

_Kendall?_

Nothing.

_Kendall, say something, please? I know you love Lily and I'm cool with it but I need to know if you're ok! __**Please!**_

Still nothing. James hid his face in his hands. "It's no use, Camille. I can't reach him."

Camille smiled sympathetically. "Maybe we need to try a different approach. Try listening in on his and Lily's conversation."

"Uh . . . I'm not sure I know how to do that," James replied uncertainly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'll help you," she grinned, and reached through the bars to put her hand on his shoulder.

The effect was amazing. James felt Camille's power rush through him, and suddenly he could hear everything. He had no idea how, but it was cool.

"_I love you, why can't you understand that?"_

"_You did love me, but that was a long time ago! Now all you love is power! I know you're the one who killed all those men, Lily!"_

"_I had to do it! I needed power; the council weren't going to let me rule this kingdom because they didn't think I was strong enough! I had to prove that I was! Then I saw you with __**him**__ . . ."_

The venom in her voice caught James off guard a little. What did she have against him?

"_I was so angry, and I set fire to that building. I couldn't help it."_ He heard her voice crack as she continued. _"Why do you still love him, Kendall? He already hurt you once!"_

James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_It wasn't his fault! It was mine! He wanted me to change him and I just went with it! He wasn't ready, and he panicked! Maybe it hurt me, but he didn't do it on purpose."_

James heard a laugh. _"How can you be so stupid? It was me, ok? I left the Dark Kingdom for a while and I saw you with him. It made me so angry. You were supposed to love me, not him! I knew that he loved you too, and when he wanted to be like us, I lost it."_

James had never heard Kendall so angry before. _"What did you do to him?"_

"_I tampered with his mind, ok? I made him lose control, I made him stab himself, I made him do it all! I had to!"_

James couldn't hear anything else. It all echoed away. He sat there in shock. He'd met Kendall before, and they'd been in love already? How the hell . . .?

James turned to Camille, who was also staring at him with wide eyes. "James, I think you're an Old Soul."

The words echoed around James's mind. Then he smiled suddenly. "Me and Kendall really are soulmates, aren't we? We were the last time, and we are now."

Logan looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. "Kendall doesn't love Lily, James. He loves you." He grinned. "In fact, he's about to prove it."

"What?" James suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs again and looked up. Hawk had Kendall by the arm again, and was unlocking the door to the cell. He pushed him in and locked it, leaving again. Kendall was breathing hard, and his face was contorted with pain and rage.

"Kendall?" James said carefully. "You alright?" Kendall sat next to him, without saying a word. _I know about my past life_, James continued, deciding to make the conversation private. _And I know Lily made me kill myself, and I know now why you were so unwilling to change me, because you were scared it would happen again. _

Kendall looked at him in shock. _How do you know?_

_I heard what you two were saying. And, I'm sorry, Kendall. I know you loved her._

Kendall looked at him. _Do you still want to be a vampire?_

James nodded. _I love you, and I don't want to let my annoying mortality get in the way._

James had to hold in the gasp when Kendall teeth were suddenly on his neck.

_God James, I love you too. So much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, about you being an Old Soul. I wasn't sure how you'd react. I thought you might hate me._

James hands gripped Kendall's hair as he felt the pleasant feeling of his blood being drawn out. That's why I didn't want to tell you we were soulmates. Gran told me last night.

He paused. _What was I like when you met me before?_

Kendall smiled against James's neck_. You were amazing. You were so nice to everyone, especially me. You understood me you were brave, but you weren't looking for your own destruction. Of course I loved you._

James whined quietly when Kendall straightened up. There was a trail of blood along his bottom lip. James so wanted to kiss him right there and then. But he had to know one thing first.

_If Lily wasn't gone all psycho and she still really loved you, who would you pick? Her or me?_

Kendall bent down and picked a long wooden splinter off the floor._ I'm not sure how this got here, but it'll do. _He looked at James. _So, the old, sweet Lily and the current you?_

He cut his neck with the splinter, tossing it back on the floor. _What do you think?_

James just sat, waiting. Kendall laughed_. I'd leave her for you any day. That's the truth._

James grinned, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He could hear Camille and Stephanie laughing at the mushiness of the whole thing.

James ran his lips down to the cut on Kendall's neck, licking the traces of blood away before sucking on the cut, drinking slowly. _I'm scared about what's going to happen to all of us, but if we're together, I think I can face it._

_Me too._

**Ok, next chapter will be the last one! Please please please review cos I really want some feedback! Thank you!**


	10. Shut him up!

"The hunt of your lives!"

Hunter Redfern addressed all of the Nigh People in the courtyard. Not just nobles; the entire population of the Dark Kingdom. The slaves were all hiding in their huts. They'd seen hunts like these before, and knew they couldn't stop it.

"Two witches, two humans, a vampire, a 'wolf and a 'shifter," Hunter continued with a wild grin. "You'll never again have prey like this!"

The seven of them were standing alone in a line in front of the Night People. A faint breeze ruffled James's hair slightly, but other than that they were completely still.

James looked at his companions. Stephanie and Carlos had wild smiles on their faces, and James knew they weren't going to die without a fight. Logan was standing tall next to Camille, who was looking at all the Night People as if they were all guests she'd personally invited. Tyler looked a lot older than ten, and smarter than half the people in the courtyard. Kendall looked incredible; more like royalty than Hunter or Lily ever would, and James hoped he looked half of what they did.

James looked at Lily, who smiled sweetly at him. He felt a surge of anger. What a bitch.

Then Logan spoke. "I hope you all realise what you're about to do here."

He took Camille's hand. "This girl came here to try and make peace, and in return you're going to kill her. This won't be forgotten!"

James heard a faint murmuring among the crowd. Maybe they were witches? He didn't know.

"Shut him up," Hunter said lightly, though James recognised cold anger in his voice.

"Are you really going to follow someone who would kill his own heir?" Logan continued, speaking louder. "Or who would murder and innocent child without a second thought? Is this really who you want to be your leader? How long will it be before he turns on all of you?"

"Shut him up!" Hunter shouted. Hawk took a step towards Logan, a couple of guards following.

James watched in fear, and saw something in Stephanie's face. Not just anger. Power.

_Kendall . . ._

"I've had enough of this!"

Stephanie's furious scream rang across the courtyard, and then there was a flash.

James had seen the blue fire before, but not like this. It was like a massive nuclear explosion, first bursting out, and then spreading at high speed. It completely blinded him; he couldn't see any of the others.

Then just like that, it was gone. The courtyard was empty. All the Night People gone. Lily and Hunter too. There was no sign that any of them had even existed. James spotted a few people running off. He didn't pay attention. He turned to Stephanie.

"Unbelievable! All this time and it was you!"

Stephanie shrugged, grinning. "I guess I didn't realise until just there."

Logan started laughing. "I guess I owe you thanks for that."

Carlos looked around at the huts, and at the slaves' faces peeking out through the doors and windows. "It's ok, you can come out now! No more hiding!"

The slaves came out of their huts, starting to smile at each other. James looked at Kendall, who was grinning. "I guess it's all over now. We can go home."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, I just can't wait to go to bed. I'm exhausted."

That night, the seven of them were all sitting in James's living room, talking and laughing. Tyler and Stephanie were about to get a lift from Gran's chauffeur, who was going to give them a lift back to their families. James wished he could see how they reacted when their kids came home.

Logan got up. "I think the rest of us should probably go too. I bet our own families are worried too." He winked at James. "And we'll give you two some privacy. I bet you have a lot to talk about."

**Really bad ending, I know. One important question: do you guys want a sequel? Cos I already have an idea for a plot. If there was a sequel it would contain:**

**1: More Kames**

**2: Jo and Kelly would be in it, and maybe Gustavo.**

**3: A lot more Logan/Camille and Carlos/Stephanie.**

**So do you want a sequel? Let me know!**


End file.
